gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wave 103
Wave 103 es una radio de música New Wave en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Inició transmisiones en 1981Kentpaul.com, sección Timeline and events. Como se menciono, la radio emite música del genero New Wave considerada como "Electrónica disco pop", la cual estaba sonando mucho en esos años en Vice City. En 1984 Adam First y Trish Camden, comparten cabina como los DJs. Pero en 1986 solo Adam First es el DJ. Canciones Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Two Tribes (1984). *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - Love Missile F1-11 (1986). *Gary Numan - Cars (1979). *The Human League - (Keep Feeling) Fascination (1983). *Blondie - Atomic (1979). 225x225px|thumb|right|Portada del álbum musical de Wave 103 *Nena - 99 Luftballons (1983). *Kim Wilde - Kids In America (1981). *Tears For Fears - Pale Shelter (1982). *Corey Hart - Sunglasses At Night (1984). *ABC - Poison Arrow (1982). *A Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) (1982). *The Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way (1982). *Animotion - Obsession (1984). *Spandau Ballet - Gold (1983). *Thomas Dolby - Hyperactive! (1984). *Romeo Void - Never Say Never (1982). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *The Human League - Love Action (I Believe In Love) (1981). *The Thompson Twins - Love On Your Side (1983). *Depeche Mode - Everything Counts (1983). *Blondie - Heart Of Glass (1978). *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (Don't Do It) (1984). *ABC - How To Be A Millionaire (1984). *New Order - Blue Monday (1983). *Japan - Quiet Life (1979). *Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) (1983). *Heaven 17 - Penthouse and Pavement (1981). *Berlín - Sex, I'm A... (1982). *Howard Jones - Like To Get To Know You Well (1984). *The Cure - A Forest (1980). *A Flock of Seagulls - Space Age Love Song (1982). *Yazoo - Don't Go (1982).thumb|335 px|centre Videos Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Canciones Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Gary Numan - "Cars" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Blondie - "Atomic" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Nena - "99 Luftballons" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 ABC - "Poison Arrow" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Animotion - "Obsession" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Spandau Ballet - "Gold" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Radio completa Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 (Rev. 2) Full radio Curiosidades *La canción Sex, I'm A... de Berlin fue eliminada de la versión europea de GTA: Vice City Stories debido a que fue censurada, esta es la primera vez que una canción de una emisora es eliminada por la letra. *Adam First (tanto en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City como en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) dice ser un gran fanático de la banda Blondie. *La canción Heart of Glass de Blondie esta mayormente considerada música Disco que New Wave. *Las canciones Atomic, Heart of Glass y Quiet Life son las únicas canciones de la estación que fueron lanzadas en la década de los 70's. *En los jingles de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories se hace mucha parodia a los orígenes y las características del New Wave (Sintetizadores, el movimiento Punk Rock, el maquillaje y los looks extravagantes de los New Romantics, la anarquía, computadoras, la visión del futuro etc.) *En la versión europea del Soundtrack, la canción Japanese Boy de Aneka esta incluida, cuando esta canción pertenece a Flash FM. *La canción Don't Go se puede escuchar en las misiones Lluvia blanca y Todo va de culo. * Trish Camden es despedida por ofender verbalmente a Adam First en reiteradas ocasiones. Ademas, también desprestigia a Flash FM, debido a ser la mayor competencia de raiting, curiosamente, Teri (quien también es despedida) de Flash FM, también insulta a Wave 103. * En la 10ª aniversario de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, esta es la única estación de radio que no se elimino ninguna de las canciones. * Es posible que la emisora de base en Wave 102, una emisora de radio ubicada en la misma cuidad que los estudios de Rockstar North en Escocia. Referencias de:Wave 103 en:Wave 103 pt:Wave 103 Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories